


24 Days of a Coulson & Barton Christmas

by little_werewolf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 days, 24 drabbles, 24 wonderful moments between Clint and Phil as they get ready for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad for now! Prompts are given by my wonderful friend Heidi! The drabbles in this story might not all be in order, but I will advise at each beginning of the drabble.
> 
> Prompt: [Christmas tree](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/6a/Y_Christmas_Tree_2.jpg/220px-Y_Christmas_Tree_2.jpg)

Coulson had decided, that after all the trouble there had been this year, Clint and he were going spend Christmas together. Their first Christmas. So Clint had packed all his necessary clothes together and then had driven along with Phil to his flat over in Boston. They were going to spend the whole of December there, including New Years, as far away from SHIELD as possible. Only the two of them, well not the whole time, there would be the family visits. 

Coulson’s parents lived nearby. There were nieces and nephews, and a bunch of other people that they were supposed to meet. However, Clint didn’t care about it at that moment. The most important was that he got time to spend with Coulson, and that they would hopefully spend a lot of time in bed, preferably naked. 

Those thoughts were however quickly erased, as Clint sat at the breakfast table with Coulson during the first morning.

“We have to go and chop down a Christmas tree today,” Coulson said calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“What happened to spending the day in bed plan?” Clint asked, staring at Coulson with a baffled expression.

“It’s Christmas.”

“In 24 days Phil.” 

“It’s not going to appear all by itself.”

With that Clint knew he had lost the battle. So after having had breakfast and being herded into the bathroom. Phil reminded him that they would have to get going soon if they wanted a nice tree, they were on the road again a while later. 

Phil had driven them outside of Boston, where there seemed to be a field of Christmas trees for sell and ready to be cut down. It was something Clint hadn’t really seen before, and he looked around with a slight amazed expression. 

“Clint,” Phil called out, and Clint almost jumped in surprise, quickly moving to follow to where Phil had gone to. 

Taking one of the axes, he walked with Phil for a while until they found a tree that seemed to be to their taste. It wasn’t too big, or too small, a beautiful tip and just the perfect fullness. Taking the ax that they had brought, Clint cut down the tree and then carried it back to their car. 

It wasn't a problem in getting the tree into the car, and neither into the flat. However, by the time Clint was ready to settle down on the couch, Phil was getting out a large box Clint was sure that he had never seen before. 

“What’s that?” Clint asked, letting out a small huff as his feet were nudged of the coffee table. 

“Decorations?” Phil replied with a raised eyebrow, putting the box on top of the table.

“Now? Phil... you promised holidays,” Clint whined.

“We are having holidays, now come and get your lazy arse moving,” Phil continued, not at all phased by Clint’s whiny behaviour. Of course Clint gave in, he always did when it came to Phil.

Two hours later the tree was decorated, and Clint found himself curled up against Phil on top of the couch. 

“Can we now get naked and do irresponsible things to each other’s body?” Clint asked, his hand already moving to push under the layers of clothing Phil had deemed important to wear that day. 

“Of course,” Phil murmured, moving so that he was straddling Clint and having the man lying on his back under him. 

Clint grinned, leaning up to press a kiss against Phil’s lips and letting his fingers tug on the man’s clothing. He was going to make sure that Phil wasn’t going to get dressed any time soon again. At least for the next 24 hours.


	2. Nature Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>  _There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy_  
>  They say he'd wandered very far, very far  
>  Over land and sea.  
>  A little shy, and sad of eye; but very wise was he.
> 
> _And then one day...one magic day he passed my way_  
>  And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings  
>  This he said to me  
>  The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
>  Is just to love and be loved in return. 
> 
> _The greatest thing you'll ever learn_  
>  Is just to love and be loved in return  
> 

It had been raining the whole day. The sky had been grey, and neither Phil or Clint had managed to find the energy to leave the flat. Phil had ended up in his study, sorting through some letters that needed attending to. Clint was sitting in the living room, staring at the rain. He hated the rain, he hated how it made the world into this grey depressing place. It was December for christs sake, it was supposed to snow and one should be hearing christmas carolers along the street.

Wasn’t this what Christmas was all about?

Truth to be told, Clint didn’t know.

He had never really celebrated Christmas. He couldn’t remember the years where his parents had been alive, and then at the circus Christmas had never really been celebrated. They hadn’t had the money to spend it on things like foolish presents. At least that had been the excuse that Barney had always given him. Then at SHIELD Clint had always kept himself busy. 

However, now there was Phil.

They had been a couple for a while now, but it hadn’t really been serious at first. Well at least they pretended it not to be. That had been until Clint had jumped of a building and then had suddenly been ambushed by an over worried Coulson. Ever since everything had been more serious. They spend more time together outside of SHIELD, getting to know one and another. Clint was starting to love the other man.

Love. Such a scary 4 syllable word. Was he, who had always yearned for someone to love him, even capable of love? Who was going to tell him that what he was doing was right or wrong? 

Clint sighed, rubbing at his temple as he could feel a headache starting, just a small throbbing right behind his skull. Lying back on the couch, he closed his eyes, telling himself that he would only rest for a moment. Not longer. Just a few minutes. 

“Clint.”

Clint sat up in shock, high alert as he heard someone calling his name. He breathed heavily for a few moments, looking through the darkened room with a slight panicked expression until he spotted Phil kneeling on the floor next to the couch.

“Easy there... just settle down, that’s it,” Phil’s voice was soothing and as Clint felt the hand on his shoulder, let himself be guided to lie back down on the couch. 

“There is nothing you have to be scared of here, just me,” Phil continued, and Clint took his time to slowly wake up more, sighing softly as he felt a hand caressing through his hair. 

“You just surprised me,” Clint murmured once he finally felt awake enough. “What time is it?”

“I know. I should have known you’d be that alert,” Phil replied, pulling his hand back as Clint moved to sit back up on the couch. He reached up to run a hand through his hair, realising that the headache was gone and with them all the troubling thoughts that had brought it on in the first place. 

“It’s about 7pm. You looked like you needed the sleep. Dinner is ready, I hope you’re hungry. I made some meatloaf and mashed potatoes,” Clint could hear his stomach growl at the mentioning of food. At the same time he could his body fill with an unfamiliar warmth of simply being taken care off, that Phil was so alert to his needs. 

Not wanting to let go of Phil just yet, Clint reached out to grasp Phil’s wrist as the man was moving to get up. A shy smile tugged at the corner of his lips, moving to get up as well and then reached up to cup Phil’s face in his hands. The kiss that followed by slow and sweet, making Clint moan as Phil wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“So, food?” Clint asked once they managed to pull away from another. 

“Yes food, come on,” Phil replied, followed by a deep chuckle as he took Clint’s hand and pulled him along into the kitchen. 

Christmas was nice. It wasn’t about the festivity. It was about caring for one and another. Watching out for the others needs. It was about love. And if Phil Coulson could love him. Then Clint would make sure that he was going to love him just as much in return.


	3. Indiana Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful kudos and comments so far! 
> 
> Prompt of the day: “Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.” - John Lennon

When Clint had been young, he had always wanted to be like Indiana Jones. Just without the teaching part. He had always been fascinated by all the stuff the guy experienced day in day out, never having any time to get bored. Additionally he was accepted by his peers and loved by the women around him. What could a young boy want different?

Of course life never happened the way it should. 

Clint had just turned 18 the first time he had met Coulson. He was a rather rude and ruthless boy at that time then. Never listening to what he was supposed to be doing. Which meant, that he spend most of his time attempting to improve his archery skills, instead of helping out at the circus. 

That was how Phil and Clint had met for the first time. 

Clint had just shot another arrow into the target as he could hear someone calling out his name. Clint tensed, his bow and arrow still in his hands as he turned around. And there had been Phil. Smiling that calm and unperturbed smile, the same he still had these days, looking like nothing could phase him. They talked for awhile, and then Coulson had mentioned SHIELD. Where in Clint immediately told him to bugger off. Back then he hadn’t been ready to leave his family, back then he hadn’t known what was really behind it all. 

Since then Coulson had come a few times to the circus. Every time it was the same procedure, and every time Clint had told him to fuck off.

That was until Clint found himself lying with his back on the floor, unable to move, with a pain running through his body that he thought was going to kill him sooner or later. However, there had been Coulson, and before Clint could blink he was in a helicopter brought to the next hospital. 

It took a few weeks before Clint had been back up on his feet, before he had let anyone close and then to accept the training at SHIELD. Of course Coulson had been there along the whole way. Guiding him, telling him what to do and making sure that Clint didn’t get any kind of stupid ideas. Turning him into a responsible adult.

And now they were here. Lying in bed as equals. As lovers. 

If someone had told Clint this would be happening a few years ago, he would have beaten them to the pulp. Now he couldn’t imagine it being any different. Couldn’t imagine Phil being anywhere else but in their bed right now, curled up against his chest and fast asleep. 

Clint couldn’t help but chuckle, as he realised that he had somehow had become Indiana Jones after all. His own kind of Jones. He grinned into the darkness, because Clint being who he was, rather liked that. 

“Go to sleep Barton,” Phil’s muffled voice suddenly came from Clint’s chest, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out another chuckle. 

The groan that came in response made Clint grin even wider, and he had to bite down on his lower lip as Phil pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at him. 

“Sorry?” Clint attempted, even if it didn’t really sound like he meant it. 

“I’ll show you sorry,” Phil murmured and Clint’s grin only grew even more. 

Even if he had thought that his life would be completely different, he definitely didn’t want it to be anywhere else.


	4. Fact Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of the day: [](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZZSsHQmz0E>Fact-Fiction%20by%20Mads%20Langer</a>)

They had never put a label on their relationship. When someone asked, neither Phil or Clint would deny that they were together. However they had also never really shouted it out into the world either. Clint wouldn’t be surprised that no one at SHIELD (the Avengers, Fury and Hill of course excluded) actually knew that they were a couple. But how should anyone? They weren’t the couple that walked around holding hands and doing romantic stuff. They were just Phil Coulson and Clint Barton. 

It had never bothered Clint, until now. 

It had started to snow the night before, and neither of them had been in the mood to drive with the car through this weather. So instead, they had both pulled on their heavy winter coats and had walked to the downtown holiday market. It was a nice chance to get out to the fresh air, relax, have something good to eat and drink. Still it felt like two best friends were going, and not the couple they were supposed to be. 

Clint let out a small huff. 

He knew he was being stupid, but this was their first Christmas together, and he wanted everyone to know that this amazing man Phil Coulson, was his and his alone. Pushing his hands in his pockets, Clint let his head hang a little. He followed Phil quietly as the man was looking along the stands for suitable Christmas presents for the family. He had been so distracted by his thoughts, that he hadn’t even heard Phil talking to him until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

“Huh?” Clint asked, raising his head to look at the other man with a confused expression. 

“I was asking you if you wanted to have something to eat? Is everything alright you seem a little bit off today,” Phil asked, turning towards the salesman at the stand, taking a bag from him while thanking him, before returning his attention to Clint.

“What me? Yeah I am alright. Food sounds good,” Clint replied absently, digging his fingers deeper into the pockets of his jeans. 

“Alright then. There was a stand over there, they sell the best chili,” Phil explained and Clint just nodded, following Phil over to the said stand. 

A few minutes later they were sitting on a bench nearby, holding plastic plates and eating hot chili from their laps. The food indeed tasted rather good, and Clint had to do his best not to wolf it down hungrily. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to prod it out of you until you’ll finally tell me?” Phil asked after a while, and Clint could hear the worry in the man’s voice. He hadn’t wanted to make Phil worry, that hadn’t been his motive. 

“It’s stupid. Just forget about it,” Clint murmured between mouthfuls of food. 

“I am not just going to forget it. You’re running around like a sour puppy. Like if someone had told you weren’t allowed to ever practice archery again,” Phil countered and Clint let out a heavy sigh in defeat. 

“It’s nothing really Phil. Just leave it be. I’ll be fine,” Clint once more said, his voice pleading this time while his fingers were tightening around the plate and fork he was holding. 

“Seriously sometimes, why do you always have to be so damn stubborn?! Aren’t you happy? Would you rather go back to SHIELD?” and Phil actually sounded hurt this time. Clint could feel his chest tighten at those words. He had never wanted to hurt Phil. He loved the man didn’t he know that? And he stopped himself to think at that moment, realising he had never told Phil exactly that.

“No!” Clint replied vehemently, his head snapping up to look at Phil with a serious expression.

“Then tell me. Please Clint. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know okay,” Clint said exasperated, finally giving in. He put his plate aside, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward to put his head in his hands. “Of course I am happy. I’ve never been happier. Fuck Phil... I don’t know where I’d be without you. But everyone who sees us think we’re just best friends, and I didn’t really care about it before. But now I do, and I don’t know why. So there I said it, happy now?” 

Clint was worried as Phil didn’t answer at first, wondering if he should have maybe not told the other man everything after all. Then however, Phil was moving to crouch down in front of him, and Clint couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as he felt the other man’s hands cupping his face. 

“Clint, if you wanted me to shout it out to whole world, then I will. I just never thought,” Phil started and then stopped mid sentence to kiss him, right there in public. Clint moaned and reached out to thread his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

“God we’re stupid aren’t we?” Clint whispered hoarsely, once they finally managed to pull apart again, his forehead resting against Phil’s. 

“Just a little,” Phil replied with a chuckle, pressing another kiss against Clint’s lips. “Feeling better now?” 

“Yeah... yeah I do. And Phil?” 

“Yes Clint?” 

“I love you.”


	5. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of the day: “Christmas is doing a little something extra for someone.” - Charles M. Schulz

Phil had once heard Natasha say that love was for children. That it was nothing but a fairytale which didn’t exist in the real world, let alone in the world of SHIELD. Phil had always thought he would never have some kind of normal life outside of SHIELD. After all not even his family that meant: his parents, sisters, brothers and extended family; knew what he was doing. They all thought he had some kind of office job, drinking coffee all day and ending up as a lonely bachelor. 

The bachelor bit had fit rather well, until to the day he had watched Clint fall from a building. Everything had changed from there on, and somehow for some kind of reason, Clint had returned the interest. At first it had been nothing else but experimentation, attempting to see, if one could combine work at SHIELD with a private life. This had gone on for a while, and Phil found himself spending more time with Clint without them having to end up in bed.

It had ended up with Phil inviting Clint over for the month of December, not only because they had gotten so far, but also feeling that it was time introduce Clint to the family. Also it would give the two of them the chance to see if they could really do this, be a proper couple. It just seemed the right thing to do.

And then Clint had told him he loved him. Out of the blue. Just like that. 

Phil hadn’t known what to reply at that moment, to amazed and surprised to hear those words come from Clint first. Clint who was so closed off around everyone who wasn’t Natasha or him. Clint who had to be prodded until he would finally say what was wrong, let alone get him to talk about his emotions. Clint Barton had told him he loved him. So what had stupid Phil Coulson done? Kiss him. Instead of telling Clint how much he felt the same. 

Something had to be done about that. 

So Coulson had made a plan. 

He had made Clint his favourite breakfast, and then had driven out with him to the nearest ice skating rink. Clint had told him on the drive to Boston that he had always wanted to try it out, and Coulson wanted nothing else to make Clint happy.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been ice skating himself, and Coulson had the feeling it must have been something when he had been a teenager. 

After a few tumbles, clinging to each others arms and laughing when either threatened to fall, they finally managed to find their balance to skate. There was this broad happy smile on Clint’s face, a smile Phil definitely wanted to see there more often, and sometimes he could even hear Clint laugh in delight.

This was why he loved this man so much. No matter how much crap he had gone through in his young life, Clint hadn’t let it break his spirit. It were these moments that Phil cherished, that he knew why he had chosen to have Clint at his side. To see that Clint would chose him to open himself up to. It was an amazing feeling. One that Phil never wanted to let go of again. 

Smiling to himself, Phil skated so that he was standing behind Clint, reaching out to wrap his arms around Clint’s waist. 

“Hey there,” Phil murmured, pulling Clint close and pressing a kiss against his neck. Clint had wanted to show people that they were together, after all he had said so the night before, so Phil would give him that.

“Hey... mhh I like this,” Clint replied, turning around in Phil’s embrace and bracing his hands against his chest. Phil raised a curious eyebrow, but all he got was a broad grin in return. So he couldn’t stop himself from crying out in surprise, as Clint started to skate backwards, pulling Phil along with him. 

“You’re going to make us fall,” Phil advised, tightening his hands just a little on Clint’s waist. 

“I am not,” Clint said, and Phil couldn’t hold back his own amused grin as he could hear the cheekiness in Clint’s voice. 

It felt so nice and normal to do this. And even as Phil lifted his gaze to have a look around, he realised that no one cared about what they were doing. They were just a normal couple, like all the others. Not an Avenger, not the special SHIELD Agent, just normal. Normal was good. Normal Phil wanted to keep. 

“Thanks for taking me here,” Clint said after a while once they had skated over to a stand at the side of the rink. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Phil replied, and he reached out to take Clint’s hand, pulling him closer. 

“You’re being rather affectionate today. Who are you and what have you done to Phil Coulson?” Clint asked teasingly, making Phil laugh softly in reply. 

“I love you too,” Phil eventually replied, looking at Clint with a soft smile before reaching out for his mug to take a sip of his drink.

At first Clint didn’t reply, and Phil was sure the man was going to take back everything he had said the day before. That was until Clint let go of his hand, grinning broadly and skating properly back out on the ice. He was turning circles and then stopped after a while, looking up into the sky with a broad smile and his arms spread wide open.

Phil could see that an elderly woman had stopped to stare, and Clint simply went over to her, kissed her cheek while saying cheerily, “he loves me too”, before continuing down the ice. 

Yes, this day had definitely been worth it. It felt official now. He could call Clint his boyfriend now, and that felt good, no matter how embarrassing Clint was acting right now. Phil loved him and the whole world was getting to know it.


	6. Christmas Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of the day: Look around your room, and pick the first red thing you see as your prompt. - Which in process was this blanket: http://tinypic.com/r/2rpxw84/6

“Phil?” 

“Yes?”

“What’s this?”

Phil let out a small sigh, putting the plate back into the sink and then walked towards the living room. He frowned as he found Clint standing in the middle of the living room, holding up what he knew to be his old Christmas blanket. Phil couldn’t even remember owning that blanket, and he had to walk closer to have a proper look at it.

“Where did you find that?” Phil grumbled, reaching out for the blanket. Clint just grinned instead, holding it out Phil’s reach and wrapping it around himself. 

“It was sticking out from under your couch,” Clint said with a smirk. 

“Give it here,” Phil protested. The said blanket had been in his possession ever since he had been a small boy, and he was sure that he had put it as far away as from other people’s prying eyes. Now that Clint had however found it, he was sure he wasn’t going to be getting it back any time soon. 

“Nope. I like it. It’s comfy,” Clint replied and without further ado, moved to curl up with it into the corner of the couch. Phil had to admit, Clint did look rather cute, and rather content at that moment. 

Letting out a small sigh, Phil could feel the corners of his lips tug up into a smile. Walking over to the couch he reached out to caress some hair out of Clint’s face and lean down to press a kiss against his forehead. 

“Come and lie down with me?” Clint asked as Phil was just about to return to his washing up. 

“I need to do the dishes, they won’t clean themselves you know,” Phil reminded, however didn’t walk away yet. 

“Just for a moment,” Clint repeated and Phil gave in, because how could he not when Clint looked at him with those large puppy eyes. They should be forbidden. Seriously. 

So instead of doing the dishes, he moved so that he was sitting on the couch with Clint. Of course it resulted with Clint curled up against him, because if there was one thing that Phil had learned about Clint the last few days, then it was him being a cuddly person. 

“If it were up to you, we would never get up from the couch,” Phil teased, his hand reaching out to thread through Clint’s hair and letting the tips of his fingers massage gently against the back Clint’s neck. 

“And why should I? This is way too comfortable,” Clint murmured. Phil turned his gaze to look down at Clint, smiling as he saw the man’s eyes closed, fingers holding securely onto the blanket. 

“Alright alright, you can keep it,” Phil muttered, sighing in defeat as he saw the smirk grow on Clint’s face. “On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“If you tell anyone about this blanket, I will force you to watch Supernanny with me. Nonstop,” Phil warned his voice soft and teasing. Having the feeling that he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon and reached out for the tv remote. If he wasn’t going to do the dishes, he might as well turn on something on tv.

“You threaten everyone with that,” Clint murmured.

“I do, but it does the trick,” Phil smirked and then turned on some random show, dishes all forgotten.


	7. Meeting the sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: River

Phil was a family man. Clint knew that, because he had seen Phil’s expression whenever he talked about his family. It made Clint wonder if Phil ever wanted a family of his own, but also had him worried how everything was going to work out, once he would meet the said family. 

Clint didn’t know how to deal with families. He hadn’t had what you call a stable upbringing, and all he had ever learned was to survive on his own. He didn’t know how it was to have a mother, nor a father. Only what it was like to have an estranged brother. 

It made him wonder if Phil wanted something to a family as well. It worried Clint that he might not be able to offer that. Of course they could never have their own child. They were two men, conception was out of the question. Still there was adoption. Clint didn’t see himself as the proper father material, and being an Avenger didn’t exactly put him at a safe spot. He just didn’t know if he would be the right partner for that. 

So when Phil told him the plans for the next few days, which involved meeting some of the family for the first time, Clint grew nervous. Especially since they were supposed to come here, into Phil’s flat. The place Clint had just made out to be his safe haven. 

“So tell me again, who phoned earlier on?” Clint asked, sitting down on the edge of Phil´s office table as the other man was going through some post. 

“Emma,” Phil replied calmly.

“And she is?”

“My sister, oh and she’s probably coming over later. One can never keep a secret in this family too long,” Phil continued, throwing the unimportant adds into the nearby rubbish bin, and then turning his chair so that he could look up properly at Clint. 

“And you have a brother too right?” Clint asked, just wanting to make sure he had remembered right. 

“Yes, Ethan. Both of them are married. Emma has a 2 year old son, and Ethan just got a baby girl,” Phil explained, his voice calm and comforting. 

“And we’re all going to get together, including your parents?” Clint questioned, biting his lower lip. The thought of being in the house with the whole Coulson family was a rather scary one, after all it was only Phil he knew. “Are you sure they will even like me?” Clint clamped his lips together as he realised that he had just said those words out loud, looking away in embarrassment. 

“Of course they will like you,” Phil said softly. Clint let out a small whine as he felt Phil’s fingers on his jaw, guiding his face gently towards him so that he would look at the other man again. 

“How can you be so sure of that?” he protested, huffing when Phil guided two fingers over his lips to silence him. 

“How could they not? You’re amazing. They will love you Clint. Not every family leaves one behind because you decide to be different,” Phil explained and Clint felt himself tense for a moment. He remembered the fight, the way it had felt to fall of the trapeze at such an enormous height and how much it had hurt, not only physically but also emotionally. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“It’s okay,” Clint murmured, pushing himself of the table. 

He could see that Phil wanted to say something else, but the doorbell rang at that moment. “We’ll talk about this later,” Phil said and then headed out of the room. Clint just nodded, standing there for a moment and letting his mind relax. Only when he heard voices coming from the hallway, he pulled himself together again and heading towards them.

Phil was standing behind a dark brown haired woman, helping her out of her coat as they were talking animatedly about something. Clint felt a little out of place for a moment, wondering if he still had time enough to make a quick escape for it. Just as he had thought that it was too late, she had spotted and Clint. 

“Oh you must be the guy my brother never mentioned anything about,” Emma, well at least Clint presumed it was her, said and then instantly came over to him to pull him into a tight hug. 

Clint tensed for a moment, looking over at Phil and wanting nothing more for the other man to save him. Phil, the traitor,l just seemed to be rather amused by the whole affair, so Clint could do nothing else but to deal with it himself. Slowly he relaxed into the hug, tentatively and albeit awkwardly returning it. 

“Oh sorry, I am Emma,” she said as she pulled back, and Clint smiled tentatively back at her. He could see the similarities between her and Phil, and it somehow soothed his nervousness a little.

“Hy, I am Clint,” and that was all Clint managed to say before he was grasped by the hand and pulled along into the living room. 

Well maybe meeting the family wasn’t going to be that bad after all.


	8. Naughty and Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://i50.tinypic.com/2625avt.jpg - NWS 
> 
> Warning: light mentioning of a spanking?

The evening before had been tiring for Clint, and he had needed the next day to have some time for himself. So by the time the day had been over, Clint had done the dishes for once and then had turned in for the night along with Phil. The other man was sitting up in bed, leaning back against the headboard and reading a book. There were reading glasses resting on his nose, the ones that Clint thought made the other man look rather sexy.   
  
“What are you reading?” Clint asked, undressing down to his boxers and then climbing into bed next to Phil. He moved so that he was lying on his side, his arm immediately moving to wrap around Phil’s waist.   
  
“American Psycho,” Phil replied, his fingers threading through Clint’s hair. A small groan escaped Clint’s lips as he felt the pads of Phil’s fingers gently massaging along his scalp, making Clint close his eyes in bliss and nuzzle his nose against the other man’s hip.

He had grown to love these quiet moments in bed. The moments where Phil would need them to calm his mind, or was too tired to do anything more than cuddle. Reminding Clint that the age difference they had, meant that Phil couldn’t always just simply get it up whenever he wanted to. Instead to Clint, who only needed the smallest hint to get into the proper mood.

Tonight Clint wasn’t however at all ready to settle down just yet.

“Haven’t you read that already?” Clint asked, pushing one hand under the shirt that Phil was wearing, and moving so that he could in process nuzzle along the bared skin.

“Mhhh…”

“Then why are you reading it again?” Clint continued, his teeth nipping gently at the skin. He smirked as he heard Phil’s short in take of breath and then moved his lips so that he could suck slowly at the spot.

At first Clint didn’t get a reaction at all, making him suck on the skin a little harder. Seconds later it was Clint who let out a small yelp, as Phil had hit him over the head with the paperback.

“Ouch what was that for?” Clint complained, after pulling back and rubbing his head while an idignant pout was growing on his face

“You’re acting like you want to get on the naughty list,” Phil replied with a raised eyebrow, and Clint frowned not getting what the other man was getting at.

“What naughty list?”

“You know, the naughty and nice list. If you behave and let me read for another while, I’ll make it up to you. If you don’t, then I will make sure you won’t be able to sit for a few days,” Phil explained and he said in such a serious calm way, that it send a shiver down Clint’s spine.

“You wouldn’t?” he murmured, even if the thought of the other man spanking his arse, was a rather interesting one.

“Oh I would, want to see me try?” Phil replied, looking down at Clint with a smirk on his face.

Clint swallowed, wondering if he should risk it, but then decided against it. Maybe another day.

Shaking his head, Clint moved to curl up against Phil instead, once more wrapping his arm around the man’s waist. He was rewarded by Phil’s hand back in his hair, and the gentle fingers against his scalp.

“Good boy,” Phil murmured, making a warm feeling spread through his body.

Later, later Clint would show Phil just how much of a good boy he could be indeed. 


	9. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I'm the one that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to.”   
> ― Jimi Hendrix

“Well I don’t really see how it matters, this is still my decision to make,” Clint could hear Phil shout from the living room, making Clint wanting to do nothing else but hide. Phil had been in a huge discussion with his father for the last 30 minutes, having made Clint hide away in the bedroom. He had considered leaving the flat to give them some space, but first of all the bedroom didn’t have a window he could go through and secondly Phil would notice if he left through the front door. 

So Clint stayed where he was, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He didn’t know exactly what they were fighting about. He had only heard the few words boyfriend, work, and everything else that generally concerning Phil’s life. Clint had escaped the debate as soon as he could, knowing it wouldn’t do well if he stayed there. Also he had felt like it wouldn’t be his place to be there. 

It had all started with Phil’s father coming over. 

Clint had been out jogging, the need to stretch his legs had won over at the end. So he had gone to explore the area, needing about an hour before he eventually had found his way back. When he had, Clint was greeted by a man who looked very much like Phil, and every fool could see that this was Phil’s father. 

“Oh... hello sir,” Clint had muttered in embarrassment, quickly pulling his hands out from his gloves to shake the man’s hand. 

“Hello, my name’s William Coulson, and you are?” Phil’s father asked, and now Clint got where Phil got his calm composure from. The man looked like nothing could phase him, while at the same time making Clint feel rather intimidated. 

Clint didn’t really know what to answer at first. Phil and he hadn’t had to answer questions like these before. Also he wasn’t sure Phil really wanted his parents to know that he was dating a man. 

“I am Phil’s partner,” not really a lie when you looked at it, “Clint Barton.”

“As in work partner of course?” And Clint swallowed at that, looking up in relief as he saw Phil coming out of the kitchen just at that moment. 

“No dad, he’s my boyfriend,” Phil said calmly, and from then on everything had gone downhill. 

Clint looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, as he heard the flat turn silent. He could hear a front door open and close, and then footsteps coming towards the bedroom. When Phil opened the door Clint could tell that he was feeling exhausted, and Clint wanted to do nothing else but to make the other man feel better again. 

“Is everything alright?” Clint asked tentatively, moving to get up and walk towards Phil.

“No... but it will be,” Phil replied. Clint wasn’t sure if Phil was telling the truth, but if those words meant that Phil would sleep that night, then he didn’t mind. 

He reached out to wrap his arms around Phil’s waist, pulling the other man close and pressing a kiss against his head. 

“You called me your boyfriend,” Clint murmured after a while, resting his forehead against Phil’s.

“Yeah... I did, you don’t like that?” Phil asked, and Clint reached up to cup Phil’s cheek as he could hear the insecurity coming from Phil’s voice. 

“I do, I love it,” Clint replied, pressing a small kiss against Phil’s forehead. That seemed to make Phil smile again, and it was one step into getting Phil into a better mood. 

“Come on, lets fill a bath and have a good soak,” he added softly and then lead the way into the bathroom, hoping that everything was really going to be better.


	10. Expect the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Expect the unexpected

Clint didn’t know what to do. Phil wasn’t fine when he had woken up the next morning. He pretended to be, but Clint could see that he was not. He didn’t know what it felt like to have a father react like the way William Coulson had. After all, Clint had grown up without anything in comparison to normal parents. Of course there had been people who he could have seen as something like a father figure, but they had always ended up back stabbing him, losing all hope in wishes like those. 

He knew however, how important family was to Phil and he couldn’t make Phil choose. However knowing Phil, the man would choose, and he would be foolish enough to take Clint over his family. Clint who didn't find himself worthy to be part of any decision like that. 

So Clint decided that he would have to do something. He would have to talk to Phil's father and make him see. Make him see that Clint wasn't such a bad person, that apparently he made Phil a rather happy person (even if Clint didn't exactly know how he always managed that), and that Phil was hurting. A father had to understand all of that, hadn't they? And Clint didn't even want to think of the result if William Coulson at the end wouldn't. Because then Clint would have to leave, no matter how much it hurt him. Family was important, he had learned that in his life so far, and he wasn't going to take Phil's away from him. 

There was just a little fault in the plan. Clint had no idea where he could find William. He didn't know yet the address the elder Coulsons lived at, or how he was supposed to find it. Phil was sitting in his office, so Clint didn't have the chance to sneak through there and Natasha had always been the expert about finding out such things. 

Natasha. Clint smirked. 

A phone call later, Clint was sitting in the car on his way to Phil's parents. He had told Phil he would go out to do some errands and that he would be back soon. Phil had asked if he should come along, making Clint feel bad for a moment as the man seemed to search for some kind of distraction. He had told Phil to relax and stay at home, and with a kiss against the man's cheek had left. 

The drive over to the house didn't take too long. Clint had to smile as he parked the car in front of the house with the picket fence and what seemed a large garden behind. It looked proper, just what a family house was supposed to be like. For a while Clint just sat in the car, attempting to find the courage for what he was going to do. He found himself chuckling at the thought that he, Hawkeye, Avenger and apparent superhero, was scared of Phil Coulson's dad. The world coming to an end, that was for sure. 

Knowing that he couldn't push it out any longer, Clint finally got out of the car and headed for the front door. He rang the bell twice, waiting anxiously for someone to open. After all he didn't even know if someone was at home, and he could feel the anxiousness of the whole situation make him want to run. Clint was nearly about to do so, as he heard the door open and an elderly woman greet him with a warm smile. 

"Hello ma'am, my name is Clint Barton, I am..." Clint started but didn't even get to go very far, as he was suddenly pulled inside.

"Oh you're Phillips boyfriend, come in sweetie, do you want a cup of tea? Coffee?" Phil's mum said with a warm smile, and Clint didn't even have time to react as his jacket was suddenly being pulled off. He was then ushered into the living room and sat down on the couch. When he finally realised of what was going on, there was coffee and cookies standing on the small table in front of him. He had definitely not expected this. 

"Thank you for all of this, but I wondered if it were possible to talk to Mr. Coulson?" Clint asked tentatively, folding his hands on his laps. 

"William? Is this about what happened yesterday?" Mrs. Coulson asked softly. Clint nodded, biting his lower lip and then leant forward to take one of the cookies. 

"Don't you worry about that sweetie, everything is going to sort itself out there," she continued.

"But... they seemed to fight rather seriously last night. Mrs. Coulson..."

"Every boyfriend of Phil gets to call me Margaret."

"Ehhr... Margaret. I just want the best for Phil. I don't want him to be hurt because of me," Clint explained, looking back at Margaret (he would have to get used calling her by her first name) with a serious expression. 

"You have a good soul Clint. I doubted Phil would take anyone else but someone like you. But trust me William will come around. You see Phil is his eldest son, and he's always been so secretive of what he's doing. It was a little surprise for him, when Phil told him about you. But give him another few hours and everything will be back to normal," she said soothingly and Clint couldn't help but believe her. After all how couldn't he. 

"Thank you," he ended up murmuring quietly, finally reaching out for the coffee he had been served.

It were almost three hours later before he came back to Phil's flat, smiling as he found the other man on the living room couch watching some tv show. 

"You took long," Phil commented as Clint walked over to him and dropped down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah sorry didn't mean to. You feeling better?" Clint asked softly. Kicking of his shoes, he moved to curl up against Phil's side, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Definitely," Phil replied and then turned his attention back to the tv. 

Everything seemed to be sorted. Christmas could come now.


	11. I'll be your man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [ I'll be your man by James Blunt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUkLOUNxP8A&list=FL0pljJIRjuxUPeQV6seLLTg&index=236&feature=plpp_video)

“Yes of course dad.” 

“And you will behave when we are together. Nothing indecent.”

“Of course not dad, wait a second please, Clint not so fast!”

“Where are you?”

“The carnival.”

“Well then.. the two of you have fun then.”

“We will. Love you dad.”

“Love you too.”

Phil sighed as he hang up the call, and put the mobile phone back into his jacket pocket. Not everything was perfect yet with his dad, but it slowly seemed to be heading into the right direction. It was still going to be difficult for a while, Phil knew that, but at least he hadn’t been disowned in some kind of way. 

“Do you want me to shoot you something?” Clint asked, his voice suddenly coming from Phil’s side. He looked up in surprise and chuckled at Clint’s question, letting the other man link their arms together.

“That would be cheating,” Phil reminded, smiling as he felt Clint’s body lean against his shoulder. 

“Humbug. Such a party pooper you are,” Clint replied with a small pout, making Phil smile in return. Clint had habit of acting like a small boy at times, and Phil guessed it was his way of dealing with everything that he experienced at SHIELD. 

“Just pointing out basics facts of reality, shall we go and get something to eat?” Phil asked, looking around for something suitable they could have.

“Sure... there is pizza stand over there,” Clint replied and without waiting for a reply dragged Phil towards it. 

Getting their food, they quickly found a small table they could sit at. For a while they simply ate in silence, soon enough Phil couldn’t keep the curiosity inside anymore and he looked up at Clint. 

“So you drove to my home yesterday?” he asked, making it sound like the most normal thing in the world. It had however the desired effect, and Phil had to hold back the satisfied smirk as he saw Clint’s surprised expression.

“You weren’t supposed to know that,” Clint mumbled.

“Well you forget that I have my eyes and ears everywhere,” Phil reminded, chuckling as he saw Clint’s eyes narrowing down at him. “No I didn’t tap your phone or anything like that. My mum called me once you left, to tell me what a brave and amazing boyfriend I have.” 

That seemed to shut Clint up for good measure. Phil smiled and then reached out take Clint’s spare hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

“I don’t like seeing you unhappy, and I wanted to fix that,” Clint murmured, not yet meeting Phil’s gaze. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that,” Phil said softly, and he leaned over the table so that he could press a light kiss against Clint’s lips. 

“You’re welcome. We’re okay right?” Clint asked, turning his palm and threading his fingers through Phil’s fingers. 

“Of course we are, I love you,” Phil replied, taking another bite of his pizza. 

“I love you too, but.. can I ask you something?” Clint continued, and he was worrying his teeth on his lower lip again. 

“Of course, you know you can always ask me anything,” Phil reassured.

“Did you ever want a proper family of your own?” Phil had to admit that he was a little surprised by the question. When Phil had been younger he had never thought that to be an option, mainly because Phil had always seen work to be what he was going to do for the rest of his life. However, as he had nearly died in New York, Phil wasn’t too sure if this is what he really wanted in his life. Maybe there was more than just SHIELD. 

“I don’t know, maybe, never really thought about it,” Phil replied sincerely. 

“Well... I just wanted you to know. Whatever you want, I’ll be along the ride,” Clint replied, and Phil could tell that he was serious about it. 

Phil couldn’t help but wonder how they had gotten from being nothing official, to something like this. They were becoming a proper couple, and it made Phil feel all warm on the inside. 

“You’re amazing,” Phil murmured and then moved to get up from where he was sitting. Walking around the table, he reached out to cup Clint’s face and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. He would have to rethink life again. Maybe having a life outside of SHIELD wouldn’t be such a bad idea.


	12. The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Our Christmas
> 
> Christmas came early for you and for me  
> Christmas with no gifts to open  
> Christmas without any yuletide tree  
> Christmas with words of love spoken  
> Christmas was walking to York hand in hand  
> Christmas in awe at the Minster  
> Christmas togetherness was just what we planned  
> Christmas was chaffed legs and blisters
> 
> Christmas was cups of tea served early morn  
> Christmas was being together  
> Christmas was loving from dusk until dawn  
> Christmas remembered forever  
> Christmas was driving through floods for the view  
> Christmas ‘our planning’ was starting   
> Christmas our Christmas meant so much to me  
> Christmas our bitter sweet parting  
> ~Stephen Holland
> 
> Author Note: I might be getting a little too fluffy now, but it's Christmas and Christmas is allowed to have as much as fluff as possible. Thanks again for all the kudos and comments so far!!

There was something to be said about the bravery that was Clint Barton. A selfless, brave man, who would do everything to keep the people he loved save. The selfless man who would even forgo his own happiness as long as Phil was happy, and Phil sometimes didn’t really know how to deal with that. 

There had been times during a mission, where Phil had watched Clint being his reckless self. Constantly putting other people’s safety before his own. He had seen Natasha pull Clint out of the rubble of dirt, having pushed her away before she ended up lying under it herself, and he had seen Clint stand in front of Phil, ready to take a bullet for him.

And now Phil had watched how Clint had gone to his parents, wanting to make peace so that Phil was happy. He wondered how selfless a person could be, what could have happened in ones life, to make them think like that. To make a person think that they deserved nothing in life, and all they lived for was to make other people happy.

What Phil knew about Clint were all basic facts. Clint’s parents had died in a car crash. Having no other living relatives, he and his brother had been brought to live in an orphanage. For some kind of unknown reasons the boys had run away to live with a travelling circus. SHIELD had, when Clint had turned 18, gotten interest on the said circus. Clint had an amazing skill set that they had found to be useful. So Phil had been sent out to investigate.

Meeting Clint for the first time had been an interesting affair. A young reckless man, who had seemed to have nothing else in his mind but his bow and the arrows that came along with them. The more Phil had watched him, the more he could see why SHIELD wanted him. Trained properly, the man would turn out to be a great asset for company.

Convincing Clint to join them was however a very different matter at hand. And it was only when Phil had found him in the abandoned area close, lying on the ground and close to death, he knew he finally had some kind of chance.

Training Clint had neither been a very easy course. Clint who had done whatever he wanted, not being used to rules, not being used to follow strict regulations, let alone be able to work in a team. It worked out however, in some kind of way. And someday, Phil couldn’t remember which, he had fallen in love with Clint.

Now he was here, not knowing how he deserved such a man, when Phil didn’t know how he was ever supposed to return the same selflessness. Maybe Clint didn’t even want that, Phil didn’t know. Maybe Clint was happy as they were and didn’t want it any different. But how could Phil know, when Clint never mentioned his wants and needs.

So after watching Clint for most of the night, Phil decided he would have to do something that would show Clint that he was just as serious.

Once having had breakfast, they decided to head to the nearby shopping centre. It would give Phil the chance to get what he wanted, and not to be caught by Clint doing so. They would both have to do some Christmas shopping and Phil seriously hoped that his plan was going to work out.

It did work out at the end, with Phil having lost Clint by one of the game stores while he could head over to the jewellery store. He had never seen Clint wear any jewellery before, except for the occasional leather band that he wore around his wrists. Still if Clint wouldn’t wear a ring it wouldn’t matter, it was the gesture that Phil hoped that Clint would accept. Hopefully, and maybe give him the right answer to, but Phil wasn’t going to think about that yet.

“Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?” a friendly young lady greeted Phil as he entered the shop. Smiling back at her, Phil nodded shortly.

“Yes that would be great. I am looking for an engagement grin,” he replied, his eyes gazing over to the rings.

“Of course, how wonderful. Are you looking for something with a stone or something fancier?” the saleswoman asked, leading Phil over to the show case.

“Well the ring is actually for my boyfriend,” Phil started, giving the lady the short moment to get over the shock and then continued, “I am looking for something simple really.”

“Oh of course, I apologize, just give me a moment and I’ll find you the perfect one,” she said replied calmly.

It took Phil a while to go through the rings. At the end he didn’t want to have anything too simple, after all it was an engagement ring and not a wedding ring. He wanted for Clint to be able to look at it and remember where it came from. It was supposed to remind him that he was loved, and that there would always be a home to come back to. No matter what, Phil would be there for him.

He had just paid and was stepping out of the shop, as he found Clint standing right in front of him.

“There you are, I thought you had gotten lost,” Clint teased, his eyes already curiously looking at the bag that Phil was holding.

“Me? Getting lost?” Phil replied incredulously and then held the bag behind his back as he saw Clint becoming too curious for his liking.

“Awwww Phil. Did you need a new watch and didn’t tell me, and in process making my job of getting you a Christmas present more difficult?” Clint asked, and Phil chuckled.

“No I didn’t, and no this isn’t for you, so stop being so curious,” Phil chided softly and then motioned for Clint to follow him over to the exit by the parking lot.

“Phiiiill…” Clint whined, but then grinned, moving so that he was walking right along Phil’s side.

“So have you decided what you want for dinner tonight?” Phil asked, attempting to change the subject and not trying to think of what was really in his bag.

“Mhhhmhhh… Chili, I’ll cook,” Clint said and then kissed Phil on the cheek before heading straight for the car.

Phil just stood there for a moment, smiling to himself and then followed Clint to the car. He knew that if he was sappy enough he could ask Clint here and right now, but he would. Wait for the right moment. He wanted it to be perfect, because Clint Barton was worth it. It was time that Clint knew that.


	13. Christmas Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://www.pluswallpapers.com/holidays/christmas/christmas-balls-1680-1050.jpg

“Mum, no. Seriously, I can do breakfast for us on my own.”

“Oh don’t act like such a baby and sit down.”

“Phil?”

“In the kitchen Clint!”

When Clint had woken up that morning, he had found himself with an empty spot next to him. He had thought that he had tired Phil enough the night before, smirking as he remembered all the things they had been up to. So when when he realised that Phil wasn’t going to return to bed any time soon,Clint decided for the two of them that they should better spend the rest of the morning in bed as well.

Of course if he had known that Mama Coulson was in the flat, Clint would have never had the idea to go to the kitchen stark naked.

Clint let out a small squeak as he stepped into the kitchen, his hands immediately going down to cover himself.

“Oh hello, everything alright there? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Margaret said calmly, making Clint swallow and blush in return.

“Good morning… I’ll just… get some clothes on, I…” Clint stuttered, still not being able to move from the spot. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had to endure such an embarrassing situation.

“Clint! Clothes!” Phil said urgently, and Clint could see that his cheeks were also flushing bright red. At least Clint wasn’t the only one who was embarrassed due to all of this.

“Oh leave the poor boy alone, he probably just wanted…” and then Clint was running, because he definitely didn’t want to hear the end of that sentence.

He hid away in the bedroom for a few minutes before he dared to go back to the kitchen. By then a full breakfast had been served on the kitchen table, and Clint wondered if anyone else was still hiding somewhere as a surprise guest. He couldn’t stop himself from looking around just in case.

Still breakfast passed with no further accident, and the scene from earlier seemed to have been fully forgotten. Thankfully, Margaret had seemed to find it rather amusing to see Clint appearing stark naked in the kitchen, and couldn’t stop herself from adding that Clint apparently had a very fit body. Clint had blushed and had wanted nothing else but to disappear somewhere in a hole and never come out again.

The hole never wanted to appear and by the time they had finished eating, Phil showed Margaret the Christmas tree they had put up at the beginning of the month.

“Oh before I forget, I have something for the both of you,” she said proudly and Clint looked over at Phil with a worried expression. He wasn’t sure if he was handling this whole situation as he should, he was glad that he had survived the other day to drink coffee with her. This was completely different.

“Overwhelmed?” Phil asked softly when Margaret disappeared into the hallway for a moment, reaching out to rest a hand on the back of Clint’s neck and giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Just a little,” Clint admitted, leaning in to press a light kiss against Phil’s lips.

“The next time I must remember to bring a camera along,” Margaret’s voice suddenly sounded from behind them. Cllint almost jumped in shock, only held back by Phil’s hand on his neck.

“Mum, be nice,” Phil chided, giving Clint another small peck before pulling away completely.

“I am behaving,” she replied and then walked over to the coffee table with a carton in hand. “I got these for the two of you the other day. Every couple should have their own. Usually you would have gotten them for Christmas, but I thought, since this is your first Christmas here Clint, you could already have them now.”

Clint frowned not at all sure what she was talking about, until she opened the carton and revealed two beautiful Christmas balls.

“Their beautiful,” Clint murmured and he looked over to Phil for a moment. The other man looked thoughtful at his mother, and Clint would remind himself that he would have to ask Pil about the proper meaning of these.

“Thank you mum,” Phil replied as well, reaching out to hug her.

“You’re welcome. Now, each of you take a Christmas ball and hang them up where you want to,” she said softly.

Clint carefully reached out for the one of the balls and walked over to the Christmas tree. It took him a moment to find the proper spot, when he did he stared at it for a while in awe. He only looked over at his side as Phil hang up his own ball right next to Clint’s and then wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist.

“Your mum is amazing you know that right?” Clint asked softly, letting himself lean into Phil’s side.

“I know,” Phil replied softly, with a kiss to Clint’s head.

“So where did the two of you meet?” Margaret asked, and Clint could hear Phil groan in process. 

This was going to be a long day.


	14. Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,  
> Love like you'll never be hurt,  
> Sing like there's nobody listening,  
> And live like it's heaven on earth.”   
> ― William W. Purkey

Apparently spending Christmas alone with one's boyfriend, was a very complicated task for Clint Barton. After having spend the day before with Phil’s mother, who was nice and everything, Clint seriously just wanted to have Phil for himself. He knew that it was probably a little selfish, after all Clint had Phil in his bed every night, but it just wasn’t the same. 

Well at least today, it weren’t any of Phil’s family members who interrupted their break. It were the rest of the Avenger crew crashing in Boston. They had agreed over the phone that they would meet in the city for dinner, and then would probably go out later for some more drinks. At least that would give Clint half a day with his boyfriend. Not that he didn’t like everyone else, and he could understand them wanting to spend time together, but this holiday was supposed to be about him and Phil. 

Still Clint guessed that he would still be having a good time, one way or another. They had all grown to be into some kind of a family, so he couldn’t just exclude them after all. No matter how selfish he was, about wanting Phil all to himself. 

So, sometime around 5pm, Phil and he, met up with Tony, Natasha and Steve. Bruce had said that he didn’t do too well with large crowds and then apparently had excused himself. Clint could understand it, after all having a Hulk suddenly appear at the dinner table wouldn’t be too exciting. Also it would involve SHIELD coming back into view, and everyone wanted to avoid that. 

The dinner was nice, and they had afterwards found an adequate looking club to settle down. It was nice, Clint had to admit that, and even having Phil there didn’t seem to matter to anyone. Even if Tony kept calling him Agent, and Phil kept glancing over to Steve to see if he was really there. Clint smiled, loving these moments where also Phil was just human and still gave into childhood urges. 

“Look at you, acting like a proper couple. Who would have thought, Clint Barton and Phil Coulson,” Natasha’s voice suddenly appeared from beside Clint. He looked up in surprise finding her sitting next to him instead of Phil, who had moved over to Steve. 

“Oh shut up you. Or I will tell everyone that you’re secretly dating Pepper,” Clint said with a soft smirk, reaching out for his drink. 

“Tony would hunt me down to the end of the world.”

“Exactly.”

Both of them laughed, and then Clint looked back over at Phil for a moment. So what if they had turned into a proper couple, it was nice. It was normal.

“You look happy,” Natasha added softly, and Clint found himself grinning again, letting his head lean against her shoulder.

“I am, we are. At least I think so,” Clint eventually replied. 

“Good, otherwise I would have to ask Coulson for a private talk,” Natasha replied, and even if her tone was light, Clint could tell she was serious about it. He smiled, glad to be knowing that there was someone watching out for him out there. 

“I will tell you if this ever gets to be the case,” Clint added and then pulled back, pressing a kiss against Natasha’s cheek. 

“You do that,” she said and Clint chuckled as he could hear Phil coughing politely from the other side of the table. 

“Hey there, no canoodling with my boyfriend,” Phil reminded, and Clint grinned. Moving to get up from where he was sitting, he held his hand out to Natasha. Receiving a returning grin, he lead her out onto the dance floor. Soon dancing rather close to another, putting on quite a show.

It didn’t take long for Tony to join them,, who immediately snatched Natasha to dance with him. Followed by Phil a while later, his arms instantly wrapped around Clint’s waist to pull him close.

“Marking your territory?” Clint asked teasingly, leaning his forehead against Phil’s as the music turned slower for a moment.

“Maybe,” Phil murmured with a grin and then simply kissed him right there.

Clint simply ignored the catcalls. He was happy, and it was going to continue like that from here onwards.


	15. Skimpy Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Skimpy Clothing

“What are you doing there?” Phil asked in amusement from where he was sitting on the bed. Clint was rummaging through Phil’s wardrobe for some kind of reason. Probably to embarrass him or to find hidden sex toys, he didn’t know. Not that he had any sex toys, or porn magazines. The first there had never been a reason for, and the latter had been exterminated when he had started at SHIELD. 

“I am looking for something to keep me warm, it’s freezing, and I didn’t bring any proper sleeping pants,” Clint replied. He turned his head to look back at Phil for a moment and then went back to the task at hand. 

“What were you expecting? Sunny Florida weather?” Phil teased, looking back down at the book he was reading. He was still reading the American Psycho. He hadn’t started anything new yet, knowing that he would be too distracted with Clint around otherwise. He would have to find a way around that sooner or later. 

“Phil what the hell is this?” Phil got in reply and he looked over at Clint with a calm expression. He frowned as he saw Clint holding a very small looking button up shirt. Phil tried to remember where that had come to be in his possession. When Phil did, he let out a small groan, closing his book and reaching up to rub his eyes.

“Oh that...” Phil simply mumbled. 

It had been a bad washing attempt on his side. He had been really young at that time, and had lost the shirt when having attempted to wash it way too hot. He had kept it as a reminder, childish really, but he had found it amusing back then. Phil couldn’t even remember still owning it.

Phil looked back over at Clint and raised an eyebrow as he saw the other man attempting to pull it on. 

“This is tiny, damn Phil, not even you could fit into this,” Clint noted, and Phil couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw Clint squeezing himself into the shirt.

“Oh my god,” Phil murmured, followed by another soft chuckle. “You look like one of those hookers on the street,” he teased, and then let out a soft yelp as he has Clint on top of him only seconds later. 

“Take that back,” Clint growled, but there was a grin on his face, showing clearly that he was teasing.

“Why should I? You brought this all upon yourself,” Phil simply teased back, reaching out to thread one of his hands through Clint’s hair and giving it a gentle tug. The grin on Clint’s face slowly turned into a smirk, and Phil let out a small moan in surprise as he felt a hand sneak under his shirt. 

“Well then... maybe I should give you a proper treat then,” Clint said huskily reaching out to pull Phil’s shirt off and throw it down on to the floor.

Phil definitely wasn’t going to complain, because what followed was definitely worth it.


	16. Skyfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Hurt by Johnny Cash](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxU3gXy1Qq8&list=FL0pljJIRjuxUPeQV6seLLTg&index=82&feature=plpp_video)
> 
> Warning: Mentioning of suicidal thoughts.

Clint didn’t see himself as a complete healthy person. There were things in his life that he wasn’t grateful for. Things he sometimes spend nights awake over, and that made him want to jump of the tallest building, so that he would never have to see the next day again. Still he never acted on it, no matter how great the urge had become. Clint never wanted anyone to clean up the mess of his dead body. He couldn’t do that to anyone.

Especially not now. Now as he had Phil lying on side, fast asleep, looking so peaceful.

It always made him wonder what Phil saw in him, and how long all of this was going to last. Because nothing ever lasted for Clint. Everything that he loved and cherished, was pulled from his hands in one way or another. It had made him think that he would never have the privilege to be happy. That he would spend the rest of his life alone, with his house in the Rocky Mountains and killing people on command. 

Pressing his eyes tightly close, Clint took a deep breath to calm his mind and then rolled out of the bed. He had to get up, move a little, maybe have something to eat and then try to get some sleep again. 

Looking once more back at Phil, he made sure that he hadn’t woken the other man up, and then padded as quietly as possible out of the bedroom. Without turning the lights on, Clint made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing himself a glass and then walking into the living room to pour himself some whiskey. 

Usually Clint was more of a vodka drinker. However, Phil didn't have any in the flat and Clint had learned that the whiskey tasted rather good as well. Once he had filled his glass, he moved to sit down on the couch. Glass still in hand he looked ahead of out of the window for a while. At SHIELD Clint would now go and shoot some arrows or go jogging so that he could blow of some steam. Anything to get his mind calm again.

He couldn’t do that now. He couldn’t leave to have a run and then worry Phil in case he awoke in between to find him gone. They were in a relationship now, he couldn’t just disappear. But did that mean he could also go and talk to Phil during moments like this? Could he take the chance of just worrying Phil a little bit, so that he could sooth his own mind just a little? Or was that going to be selfish. 

Clint let out a heavy sigh and took another large sip from his glass. He didn’t know how to do all of this relationship stuff. He would give Phil the world if could, he would do anything just to see the man happy. Clint had never thought of his own happiness in this. Of course he loved Phil, and he couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore, still Phil’s happiness came first. Always did and probably would for the rest of his life. 

He had been so lost in his own world of thoughts, that Clint hadn’t even noticed Phil come into the living room. He only realised so once Phil’s hand was on his shoulder. Not thinking logically that moment, Clint acted on instinct, which meant self defense. 

“Woah, calm down Clint,” Phil said firmly once Clint found himself pinned to the ground. 

He took in a deep breath before letting it back out with a long sigh, pressing his eyes tightly close for a moment and then eventually looked back up at Phil.

“Sorry... you surprised me there for a moment,” Clint murmured apologetically. Phil let out a small sound in understanding and then rolled off Clint, holding his hand out for Clint to take. He let himself be helped back and then moved to sit back down on the couch. 

“Is everything alright?” Phil asked, and Clint looked up to find the other man sitting next to him. 

“I...” Clint didn’t really know how to answer. So instead he simply shrugged, reaching back out for his glass that somehow miraculously had managed to stay on the table.

“Clint...” Phil started and Clint tensed a little as he heard the man sigh. “A relationship is a two way thing. I want to know what’s bothering you. I want to be there when you need something, and take care of you. But you have to let me in for that.”

Clint wondered if this was some kind of test he would have to pass, and if he’d fail Phil would put an end to this all. Then Clint would lose everything he had won in the time he had been together with Phil. A small startled breath escaped his lips, and he looked up at Phil with a scared expression. 

“No no no... you’re getting this all wrong again aren’t you?” Phil commented, and Clint let out a small whimper as he could Phil’s hands cupping his face. 

“Let me try this again. I am here for you, as much as you are there for me. I know it’s hard for you, and I’ll wait, I won’t just leave because you decided not to tell me that you once more decided to jump of building a instead of building b,” Phil said softly, and both of them laughed at that. 

“Am I doing this right? This whole relationship stuff?” Clint asked hoarsely, reaching out to let his hands rest on Phil’s chest. Now that he knew that the man wasn’t just going to disappear. 

“There is no right or wrong. Of course we’re going to have our ups and downs. But that’s not going to make me love you any less. And to come back to your question, you’re doing amazing,” Phil replied and Clint leaned in to press a light kiss against the other man’s lips. 

“It’s not always easy coming back from SHIELD,” Clint murmured when they eventually parted, moving so that he could curl up against Phil’s side. He let himself relax as he felt Phil’s arms immediately wrap around him, and one hand reach up to caress gently along the back of his neck. 

“I know... anything specific tonight?” Phil asked, and it took Clint a moment to reply as the touch was slowly starting to make him feel tired again. 

“No... just life... but you’re here... it makes things better,” Clint murmured, his eyes starting to fall close on him.

“The next time wake me up alright?” 

“Okay... you won’t be angry?” Clint asked, looking up at Phil with a tentative smile.

“Of course not,” Phil replied and Clint could tell he meant it. Letting out a small yawn, Clint once more curled closer to Phil. He was starting to feel rather tired and he knew it wouldn’t take much longer for him to fall asleep. He just needed to tell Phil something still. 

“Okay... I love you Phil...”

“I know, I love you too.”


	17. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple.”   
> ― Dr. Seuss

Phil had thought he would wait for Christmas, maybe even do it with his parents as an audience. His father would probably have a fit, but Phil didn’t really care and just thought the man would have to deal with it. However after what had occurred the night before, Phil didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to give Clint the reassurance now, show him that he wouldn’t leave no matter what. So he had decided that he wouldn’t wait a moment longer. 

Both of them had somehow ended up falling asleep on the couch the night before, and by the time Phil awoke again the sun was already shining into the living room. 

Their morning routine was just as always. Showering, having breakfast together while talking about the plans for the day. Clint still seemed to be a little subdued after the night before, but at least Phil couldn’t hear the wheels turning any more in the man’s head. 

“Is there anything you would like to do today?” Phil asked once he had finished his breakfast, his hands reaching out to take his mug of coffee and take a small sip.

“I don’t know,” Clint replied with a small shrug, but Phil could tell of the way that Clint held his shoulders he was starting to feel a little restless. 

“I was thinking maybe we could have a small trip out to Salem,” Phil propositioned, “we could drive there, look at the area and then stay for the night before coming back.” It would give him enough chances to propose to Clint, and it would give the man the advantage of a large neutral area. Phil knew if Clint were to run, it wouldn’t really matter where they would be at. He knew only too well how easily Clint could disappear, Phil was just glad that he had learned the ways on finding him. 

“You mean the city, where all those witches were supposed to be at?” Clint asked, and Phil had to hide back his grin as he saw the curiosity come from Clint. Bingo. 

“Yep, so what do you say? Let’s get away here for a day, no surprise visitors, no family; we could just disappear,” Phil said with a grin, and then let out a soft laugh as it only took seconds for Clint to get out of the chair and rush to the bedroom. 

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Phil called after him and then set on cleaning up their breakfast.

It only took them an hour to pack the essentials and then get into the car. The drive to Salem didn’t take too long either, and soon enough they had checked in to one of the local hotels. The room wasn’t too large, but Clint seemed to think that the bed made up for it. It had taken Phil all of his willpower not to give in and let Clint show him just how good the bed was. But they had wanted to look at the city, so they would. 

The weather was luckily on their side, so they didn’t have to worry about running through the falling snow or rain. The sun was shining, and the more they spend outside the better mood Clint seemed to be in. Phil would have to remind himself that Clint was and always would be a nature boy, and that he just needed the fresh air more than Phil did. Phil was everything that a workaholic entailed, and he would definitely have to cut back on that. Funny enough, he didn’t mind, but actually was looking forward to it. It wouldn’t be bad to get away from SHIELD just a little, after all, he was sure Clint but also Fury would appreciate it.

Clint and Phil ended up spending the day looking at the main attractions of Salem. Which for Clint had to include the Nightmare Gallery, Phil had never deemed to be such a horror lover, and for Phil the Salem Maritime. Then they had both agreed to have a look at Frankenstine’s laboratory and then had finished the round with the Salem’s Witch Museum. 

By the time they were done, they were both exhausted from all the walking and ended up going into a mexican restaurant. The food was wonderful, and Phil had been delighted to watch Clint the whole way through the meal. The man looked so happy, and Phil blushed whenever Clint had caught him staring. It had made Phil feel like a young love sick teenager again, which was just a little embarrassing when he remembered how old he actually was. 

Once they were done, the sun had gone down, and Clint and he had gone to have a last stroll along the docks. 

“I really enjoyed today,” Clint said after a while, stopping to let his arms lean over the railings and look over the sea. 

“I did too. I wonder if I can convince the mexican to come and cook for SHIELD,” Phil teased and both of them laughed, making everything feel so wonderfully perfect. 

Phil moved to stand next to Clint, his hand reaching down into his coat pocket where he had had the box with ring the whole day. Right now felt the right time to do it, and still he found himself fingering the box nervously. He could feel all the lines he had rehearsed the last few days simply evaporate from his mind, and he was suddenly scared that he was going to make a fool of himself. After all, why would Clint Barton want to marry him?

“Phil, is everything okay?” Clint’s concerned voice suddenly came out from beside him. Phil looked up at the other man with a confused expression for a moment until he realised that Clint was talking to him. 

“I... Clint... I meant what I said last night. I want to be there for you, no matter what. I want to wake up next to you every morning...” Phil started, moving to go down on one of his knees.

“Phil what are you doing?” 

“... Clint Francis Barton...” Phil continued, reaching into his pocket for the box and then slowly opening it.

“Phil? What...” 

“... will you marry me?” there, Phil had said it. Clint in the meanwhile seemed to have lost all the ability to speak. He was staring down at Phil with a shocked expression, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. 

“Clint... please say something?” Phil whispered hoarsely, wondering if he had seriously pushed Clint too far. Clint who had tried to manhandle him the night before because he had been spooked. The man who wouldn’t let anyone else touch him but Phil. The man who didn’t work well in a team unless it were the Avengers or Phil. Clint Barton who had never believed for Phil to be dead, but had climbed through the vents at SHIELD until he had finally found him. Clint, who was still such a boy on the inside, and Phil loved nonetheless. 

“You want to marry me?” Clint finally whispered hoarsely, and Phil saw his hands trembling at his sides. 

“Yes,” Phil simply replied, not yet moving from the position he was in, no matter how much his knee was complaining. 

“Why me?” Clint asked, and Phil almost moved to get up as Clint practically let himself drop down on to his knees in front of him. 

“Because I love you,” Phil murmured, and he reached with his spare hand to cup Clint’s face in his hand. 

“I am not selling my place in the Rockies,” Clint replied after a while, and Phil frowned heavily, not understanding at first what the other man was getting at. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that if we’re going to get married, we’re going to keep my place. It’s the only place SHIELD has no record of,” Phil raised an eyebrow at Clint as if the other man was kidding him, “Alright so maybe they have. But I am not going to get rid of it anyhow.” And that was when Phil finally got it. 

“So you’re saying yes?” Phil asked hoarsely. 

“Yes, you sappy fool,” and Phil could see the tears in Clint’s eyes, “I’ll marry you.”

Phil smiled broadly and leaned in to press a kiss against Clint’s lips, never wanting to pull back again.


	18. Spreading the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Go to your bookcase and pick the first green book you see. Open it to page 35 and pick the 10th sentence as your prompt. - I now repeat it more correctly: Thank you very much for coming to my little party. Lord of the Rings 
> 
> Author Note: Mentioning of Steve/Tony and Natasha/Pepper

Clint was going to get married. Phil had asked him to marry him, and Clint had said yes. He was sure that he had grinned goofily through the rest of the night and on the whole way home on the next day. It was a wonderful warm feeling that was growing bigger with every moment in his chest, and how could it not? Marrying Phil meant so much. It was not about making everything official any longer, it was about belonging together and planning to do so for the rest of their lives.

“You know that means we’ll have to get a place together in New York?” Clint said conversationally as they stepped back into Phil’s flat.

“I thought you were living together with the others in Stark’s Tower?” Phil asked, dropping their bags into the hallway and then walking towards the kitchen. 

“Well I wasn’t sure if you wanted to live all the Avengers under one roof. It can get rather loud at times,” Clint admitted with a small shrug. He walked over to the fridge to grab himself a beer and then leaned back against the counter. 

“As far as I know you’ve all got your private floors, correct?” Phil asked starting to prepare some lunch for him. 

“Yep,” Clint confirmed, taking a sip of his beer.

“See that’s no problem, we’d still have our privacy and it would finally shut up Stark about when I am finally going to move in with you all,” Phil replied and couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small chuckle. Tony could be a rather annoying idiot, but he seemed to have his heart at the right spot. At least Clint believed so, after all, Rogers seemed to think so and he had not really gotten along with Tony at all at first. 

“Alright then, so that’s solved,” Clint agreed and walked over to Phil press a kiss against his cheek.

“I am just going to call Nat and give her the good news,” he added, turning around and heading out of the kitchen. He got his phone out from his coat hanging in the hallway and then walked into the living room. 

Sitting down on the couch, he stared down at the phone for a while before he finally managed to dial Natasha’s number. He didn’t know how she was going to respond to all of this. He generally knew her opinion about love, and he had no idea how serious everything was between Pepper and her. Still it felt important for him that she would be happy for him. Clint didn’t know if he could go through with his otherwise. 

“Hy Clint, is everything alright?” Clint could hear Natasha ask, and it took him a moment before he could reply.

“I am engaged,” Clint simply blurted out, pressing his eyes tightly close as if he was waiting for some kind of blow to come.

“Repeat that again, I think I have just turned temporarily deaf on one ear,” Natasha replied, and Clint let out a small groan.

“Phil asked me to marry him, and I said yes,” he repeated slowly, opening his eyes again. He turned to look over towards the kitchen, finding Phil standing in the doorway watching him. Clint smiled at him and then returned his attention back to the phone conversation. “Nat? You still there?”

“Oh yes sorry, just had to think for a moment if you were trying to have me on,” Natasha replied and Clint could hear the grin in her voice. He felt his shoulders relax and a tentative smile grow on his own face.

“Not funny,” he mumbled, earning himself a laugh from the other end of the conversation. 

“I am sorry, but anyway. Congratulations. I am happy for the two of you, you deserve it,” Natasha said sincerely and Clint could feel all of the nervous tension leave his shoulders.

“Thanks Nat, that means a lot. I’ll better hang up now, my hubby is waiting,” Clint replied and then looked up at Phil with a large broad grin.

“You do that, and I’ll spread the news,” Natasha replied and Clint groaned.

“So I presume everything went well?” Phil asked from the doorway. Clint put his phone onto the table and then motioned for Phil to come closer, a broad smile on his face.

“Yeah definitely. Be prepared that whole of SHIELD will know by the end of the day that we’re getting married,” Clint replied, grinning as Phil came closer and then straddled his lap.

“Then we better make use of the still quiet time,” Phil murmured.

“Definitely,” Clint replied and leaned in to kiss Phil, ready to get the man naked as quick as possible and keep it that way for as long as he could.


	19. Honey Bourbon Toddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Honey Bourbon Toddy](http://i48.tinypic.com/szy6o0.jpg%20)

Usually when Phil awoke in the mornings Clint would already be awake. The man didn’t sleep much unless if tired out enough, and would usually doze the mornings away in bed if they stayed in. This morning however Clint was still fast asleep, curled up in the corner of his bed and with the blanket pulled up tightly around his body. Frowning in concern, Phil leaned over the other man and reached out to put his hand on Clint’s forehead. 

“You’re all warm,” Phil murmured quietly to himself, gently stroking some hair out of Clint’s face. He could hear the other man groan softly in reply, and watched as Clint’s eyes slowly blinked open. 

“Morning,” Clint whispered hoarsely, followed by a hoarse cough.

“Morning,” Phil replied softly, pressing a kiss against Clint’s head before moving to get out of bed. When he could see Clint starting to follow him, Phil held up a hand to stop him.

“No, no, you are staying in bed. No buts,” Phil said seriously, putting on his no nonsense face. He could see Clint wanting to fuss about it, but Phil simply raised an eyebrow, which seemed to do the trick to keep the man in bed. 

“Good boy, I’ll be right back with some breakfast,” he teased and then headed out of the bedroom to get the promised breakfast.

Keeping Clint actually in bed was a more difficult task than Phil had expected. The other man seemed to have uncanny habit of wanting to disobey rules even when he was going through 39°C temperature. By the afternoon Phil had given up attempting to keep Clint in bed, and had helped the man to settle down on the couch instead. 

“I really don’t need all of this,” Clint complained as Phil tucked a blanket around him.

“You can say that again when the thermometer doesn’t tell me otherwise,” Phil retorted. He then handed Clint then a mug of toddy before he moved to sit down next to him with a soft sigh. 

“What’s this?” Clint asked, sniffing the mug with caution.

“Warm honey bourbon toddy, don’t drink it only when it’s cold, it will loose the effect,” Phil replied, reaching out for his own toddy and taking sip from it. 

“Oh alcohol,” Clint replied and Phil shook his head with an amused expression, watching Clint taking now an eager sip from his own mug. The other man looked a little better than he had this morning, and Phil could feel some of his concern slip away. 

Smiling to himself, Phil reached out for the tv remote. He flicked through the channels until he found something to watch, every now and then looking over to Clint to make sure that the man was alright. 

This was actually rather nice, sitting on the couch, just watching tv together. It gave the Phil the possibility to imagine how it would be once they’d be living together officially in the Stark Tower. Spending evenings on the couch, not talking, watching tv and calming down from the day. Sometimes maybe spending time with the others, cooking together. Just a normal simple life. It really was a wonderful thought. 

Phil was distracted from his thoughts as he suddenly found himself with an armful of Clint. The man had moved so that he curl up into Phil’s arms, his head resting against Phil’s chest. There was a light tremor through man’s body, and Phil reached up to touch Clint’s forehead again.

“I think your temperature has gone up again, let me get you something,” Phil murmured, waiting for Clint to move out of the way. 

“No... later... just stay with me like that,” Clint whispered, and Phil smiled as he saw the man’s eyes starting to drop close.

“You comfortable like that?” Phil asked softly, turning down the sound of the tv a little. 

“Mhhh... so what’s the plan for the next days?” Clint asked, apparently not at all willing to go to sleep yet. 

“Well, either tomorrow - depending how you’re fever is coming along - we could meet up with my sister and brother and their families. We could drive out to the zoo, if the weather allows it. And on the 24th we’re at my parents for dinner,” Phil replied. He reached down to start stroking gently through Clint’s hair, hoping to coax him to get some more sleep.

“Okay... that sounds like a plan,” Clint murmured turning his head against Phil’s palm. “Sorry for not being much of a company today.”

“It’s fine. You’re having a bad cold, you’re allowed to be like this,” Phil replied softly leaning down to press a soft kiss against Clint’s head. “Now try to get some more rest. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Phil added, watching Clint with a soft smile as he fell asleep in Phil’s arms. 

“Well so much for going to the toilet any time soon,” Phil murmured to himself and then reached out for the tv remote again. Well at least now he could watching **‘I am a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here’** without being teased by Clint.


	20. Marching On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Marchin On by OneRepublic](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHvgAJe8bvM)

_Dear Barney,_

_I know you probably won’t get to read this, knowing you, you probably changed address again, and I’ll have the letter being sent back to me unopened. Or maybe it’s your way of telling me I should finally bugger off. However I am already leaving you alone for the rest of the year. So just give me that one day alright?_

_Anyway, what I wanted to tell you. I got engaged. Remember the man I told you about. Well, we’re spending the holidays together at his place. He asked me to marry him. You know as in seriously marry him. I said of course. Because when do I get to have this chance again. You know, I think this could turn out to be rather proper, like you know how it had been with mum and dad._

_I don’t know. Maybe I am the emotional one from us. But well. ~~At least I have made something out of my life... oh... sorry.. this wasn’t where this was supposed to go. I meant.... I miss you brother...~~ I’d really like it if you came to the wedding. Once we’ve got a date set that. On neutral grounds and everything. _

_It would be really nice._

_Anyway... I wish you a merry Christmas, have a good party into the New Year._

_Your brother,_

_Clint_

Clint sighed softly as he finished the letter. He did this every year, wrote a letter, sent it to the latest address he had managed to find out and hope that Barney would read it. Once a year he would remind himself that he still had a brother out there. He would remember the life he had before SHIELD. He would relieve the small memories of when his brother and he had still managed to get along with another. The ones where their parents were still alive, and everything still held that childish innocence. 

Sometimes Barney and he would cross each others ways. It was mostly by mistake and just the smallest glance, before Clint would lose sight of him again. Those glances had become less with time and Clint had started to write letters, his only way in somehow communicating with what was left of his family. 

Barney of course never replied, but Clint liked to imagine that he read them at least. Of course some of them came back, being unable to be delivered. Clint kept them in a box at home, hidden away from the rest of the world. After all, how could he admit to anyone that he attempted to write to a brother that didn’t even want to have anything to do with him.

Clint pushed every single of those thoughts away and looked back down at the envelope. Maybe this year he would be lucky, maybe this year he would get some kind of response. 

With those thoughts in mind, he pulled on his coat and put the envelope into one of the side pockets. He had told Phil he would be out for just a short while, and then left the flat before the other man was able to stop him. He had spend enough time lying down the day before, the fever was gone now, he wouldn’t let himself be held back from going outside today. 

The walk to the post office was a nice one, and Clint could feel his body and mind calming down from all the emotions rushing through him. The post office itself was luckily not too full, and Clint only had to wait for 10 minutes before it was his turn. 

When he came back out the sun was already starting to go down, and Clint was sure he could hear carol singers from somewhere. Pushing his hands in his pockets, a small soft smile appeared on his face as he walked back home.

He had done his deed for the year, he could go back to forgetting now. He could go back being happy, spend the evening with his lover and look forward to spending the next few days with Phil’s family.

Next year he’d remind himself that he had a brother, again. For now he would simply march on.


End file.
